


Karma Chameleon

by evil_thing, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: AOMG, Ambition Music, Illionaire Records, J and Kpop, K-pop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfold Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drunk kiss, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Жизнь Кисока меняется в неприятную сторону, после того как в соседний особняк въезжает напыщенный сноб – Шин Донгаб.
Relationships: Shin Donggab | The Quiett/Jung Kiseok | Simon D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, MIDI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	Karma Chameleon

К хорошему легко привыкаешь и Кисок давно “смирился” с тем, что нравится людям. Он, в буквальном смысле слов, как дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук – вызывает симпатию у большинства тех, с кем сталкивается по жизни. Это немного тщеславно, но он прекрасно осознаёт, что повод есть – у него привлекательная внешность, открытый характер, располагающая улыбка, неплохое чувство юмора, пусанский шарм и далее по списку. При этом он не напыщенный говнюк, а вполне себе реально дружелюбный парень. Кисок нравится примерно восьмидесяти процентам тех, с кем пересекается, и по каким-то своим частным причинам безразличен остальным двадцати. Как взрослый, разумный (и самую каплю тщеславный) человек, он старается окружать себя первыми и игнорировать вторых. Совсем уж изредка появляются те, кто испытывает к Кисоку неприязнь. Он предполагает, что из зависти. Жизнь Кисока меняется в неприятную сторону, после того, как одного из них угораздило поселиться по соседству.  
Его зовут Шин Донгаб и он (реально напыщенный говнюк!) относится к Кисоку с какой-то лёгкой нотой необъяснимого презрения. Как будто от того пованивает.

  


* * *

  


Одним не предвещающим беды днём Донгаб въезжает в соседний особняк и лишает Кисока душевного спокойствия. С прошлыми хозяевами дома Кисок был в дружеских отношениях – одалживал газонокосилку, забирал к себе их собаку, когда семья уезжала в отпуск, помогал детям с английским и даже посещал некоторые семейные праздники. Он искренне расстроился, когда они переехали в другой район, и так же искренне обрадовался, когда однажды утром увидел рядом с соседним домом несколько грузовых машин и рабочих, выгружающих мебель. Довольно дорогую и красивую мебель, нужно признать.  
Вечером, вернувшись с работы, Кисок выглядывает в окно для того, чтобы убедиться, что новый сосед дома, и идёт знакомиться, прихватив с собой чизкейк из любимой кондитерской.  
Тогда-то он первый раз и натыкается на этот неприятный колючий взгляд в свой адрес. Сосед с каким-то брезгливым выражением лица пожимает ему руку, не приглашает войти, отказывается от чизкейка, несколько секунд смотрит на опешившего Кисока, подбирающего слова для какой-нибудь новой реплики, и молча закрывает перед ним дверь. Очень грубо.

Но не хочет – не надо, никто не будет заставлять. Кисок пожимает плечами и на следующий день скармливает чизкейк Сонхве за ланчем.

– Может ему рожа твоя не понравилась, – утешает тот по-дружески, не забывая уплетать чизкейк. – В смысле, ты можешь напоминать ему кого-то неприятного. Или он просто людей не любит. Не в настроении был. Да мало ли!

Эти слова с неприятным скрежетом царапают сияющую самооценку Кисока, но звучат довольно убедительно. Кисок вздыхает и смиряется с первой неудачной попыткой.

Впрочем, за первой следует вторая, потом третья, и так далее. Кисок здоровается с Донгабом, сталкиваясь с ним на улице, кивает ему, забирая по утрам газету с крыльца, приветливо машет при каждой встрече. Он бы с удовольствием поделился знаниями о том, где здесь поблизости хороший супермаркет, в какой доставке лучше заказывать китайскую еду и контактами фирмы, которая качественно чистит бассейны. Но взгляд, которым Донгаб меряет его, точно нельзя назвать дружелюбным. Скорее это “опять ты” взгляд. Иногда “чего вылупился” взгляд. А временами даже “вот же мерзость, а говорили, здесь приличный район” взгляд.

По совету Сонхвы Кисок меняет тактику на более выжидательную. Теперь вместо того, чтобы настойчиво пытаться привлечь внимание соседа при встрече, Кисок пробует к нему присмотреться. По большей части используя для этих целей удачно расположенные окна. У него входит в привычку два-три вечера в неделю проводить в кресле у окна со стаканом сока или чего покрепче, листая книгу или какую-нибудь ерунду в телефоне, и иногда бросать косой взгляд в большие панорамные окна соседа. Ему видны гостиная на первом этаже, часть кухни и, возможно, кабинет на втором. Спустя месяц у Кисока набирается целый комплект разных фактов. Теперь он знает, что у Донгаба живёт огромная пушистая серая кошка, такая же скучная, как он сам. Что тот варит кофе в турке. Что, не смотря на угрюмую рожу, друзья у него всё-таки есть и иногда они приходят в гости. Но обычно не задерживаются позже десяти часов вечера, потому что в одиннадцать этот зануда ложится спать. Что иногда по выходным тот читает газеты (кто вообще в нынешнее время читает газеты!) и курит сигару. Вот сигара это подло. Если до этого Кисок считал Донгаба нудным неприятным говнюком, то сигара добавляет ему шикарности. Причём добавляет настолько, что перечёркивает некоторые из его скучных отрицательных качеств.

Кисок продолжает наблюдать.

  


* * *

  


– Прикинь, реально сидит в махровом халате, читает газету и курит сигару, – докладывает Кисок Сонхве после того, как наблюдал эту картину в третий или четвёртый раз. – Тоже мне, Форрест Гамп.

– Что? – Сонхва на несколько секунд перестаёт нарезать свой бифштекс на идеальные кусочки и делает такое лицо, как будто пытается просканировать мысли Кисока. – Может быть, Великий Гэтсби?

– Ну Гэтсби, – мрачно соглашается тот, – строит из себя непойми что. Сигары ещё эти.

Кисок задумчиво размазывает по краю тарелки свой томатный суп со страчателлой. Ему вообще не нравится европейская кухня, но на прошлой неделе он проиграл Сонхве в караоке и теперь приходится обедать с ним в итальянском ресторане. Впрочем, эта атмосфера как раз подходит для обсуждения сигар.

– Даже не думай, – предостерегает Сонхва, который снова как будто покопался в его голове, – только деньги зря выкинешь. А тебе не понравится и не пойдёт.

– С чего ты решил, что я собираюсь, – огрызается Кисок, который провёл половину утра за чтением статей на тему эстетики употребления дорого табака.

Не утруждая себя ответом, Сонхва иронично приподнимает бровь в стиле “иногда ты слишком очевиден, бро, особенно для меня” и накалывает на вилку кусок мяса. То, как он наслаждается своим бифштексом при помощи ножа и вилки, тоже выглядит несколько вычурно и по-европейски выпендрёжно. Если быть честным, всё, что делает Сонхва, выглядит вычурно и немного выпендрёжно. Но тут дело, скорее всего, в самом Сонхве. Однако сцена с дегустацией мяса средней прожарки почему-то не производит на Кисока такой ошеломительный эффект, как Шин Донгаб с его долбаной сигарой. Возможно, дело в том, что за годы знакомства у Кисока выработался иммунитет на Сонхву и его сногсшибательность. На это ушло серьёзное количество времени, три приглашения на свидание и растревоженное кисоково сердечко.  
Где-то в этой части размышлений Кисок загнанно выпучивает глаза в ничем не примечательную точку на стене.

– Всё в порядке?, – интересуется Сонхва почти минуту спустя, когда из ложки Кисока начинает обратно в тарелку литься томатный суп со страчателлой.

– А? – Кисок вздрагивает, приходя в сознание, – Да, разумеется.

Кивает и с максимально беззаботным видом засовывает в рот пустую ложку. Обсуждать с Сонхвой вероятность того, что он пялится на своего соседа не только исключительно потому, что он его бесит, Кисок пока не собирается.

  


* * *

  


Для того, чтобы как-то скрасить вечера унылого сталкерства, Кисок покупает и перечитывает “Великого Гэтсби”, заодно выясняя для себя, что абсолютно не помнит сюжет. В закоулках его памяти это была история о шикарной жизни и одиночестве, а оказалась трагедией о любви, ещё и с несчастливым концом в придачу. Кисок даже утирает скупые мужские слёзы в паре особенно душещипательных моментов. И заспамливает Сонхве всю личку воплями восторга, возмущения, вотэтоповоротов и просто воплями. К концу книги Кисок полностью проникается персонажем Гэтсби и теперь пытается решить, хочет ли он посмотреть экранизацию и если да, то какого года. Пока он неспешно перебирает рецензии в интернете, Шин Донгаб предоставляет ему ещё одно доказательство ошибочности теории о собственной нелюдимости – в соседском доме гремит шикарная вечеринка с шампанским, официантами в белых рубашках и дамами в коктейльных платьях с блестяшками. Кисок искренне жалеет о том, что не успел подружиться с соседом и не был приглашён на торжество по неизвестному ему поводу. Ему бы хотелось прогуливаться по саду с хрустальным бокалом в руке, знакомиться с гостями, пробовать закуски на шпажках, покрасоваться в смокинге. Кисок знает, что он великолепно смотрится в смокинге! Возможно, если бы об этом узнал Донгаб, пригласил бы его просто ради украшения вечеринки. Но Донгаб не знает. И поэтому Кисок проводит свой вечер в мягких растянутых домашних штанах за просмотром детективного сериала и поеданием токпокки. Иногда бросая совершенно не завистливые взгляды в сторону окна.

Зато поздним вечером, аж после полуночи, кто бы мог подумать, жизнь вознаграждает его зрелищем того, как в абсолютной тишине Донгаб в развязанном галстуке-бабочке курит очередную сигару, сидя в шезлонге у бассейна. Кисок подходит к окну своей спальни для того, чтобы открыть его на проветривание, и так и застывает на какое-то время. Ему даже кажется, что он может уловить запах табака в холодном ночном воздухе.

  


* * *

  


В ближайший рабочий день и обеденный перерыв все подробности вечеринки, включая цвет бабочки Донгаба, в красках расписываются Сонхве. В этот раз они сидят в ресторанчике, который специализируется на супах с крабом, и Кисок уже почти захлёбывается слюнями в ожидании заказа. Первая половина дня выдалась изматывающей и ему срочно требуется восстановить энергию при помощи чего-нибудь вкусного. Восстановить энергию и поделиться с Сонхвой полным списком наблюдений.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – интересуется Сохва, когда Кисок, наконец, выдыхается и отвлекается на свою еду. – Я думаю, что есть два варианта. Первый – ты немного перестарался и теперь окончательно превратился в безумного сталкера. И это немного тревожит меня, как твоего лучшего друга.

Кисок неодобрительно изгибает бровь, не отрываясь от крабовой клешни, которую как раз пытается вскрыть.

– Второй, – продолжает Сонхва, – понравится тебе ещё меньше, потому что в нём ты на своего ужасного соседа запал. И это лол.

Кисок от неожиданности раскусывает клешню и какое-то время отплёвывается от осколков. “Сам ты лол”, – думает он, подозревая, что успел вдохнуть крошечный кусочек хитина, – “а ещё друг называется”.

  


* * *

  


Кисок начинает жалеть, что не умер, подавившись кусочком крабовой клешни, когда в компанию к меланхоличной, но дьявольски красивой кошке Донгаб заводит щенка. Залипнув на них, играющих в саду, Кисок безбожно опаздывает на работу. У прошлых соседей был весьма симпатичный ретривер и с его помощью Кисок выяснил, что просто обожает собак! Крошечный коричнево-золотистый комочек, прыгающий в траве соседнего двора, пока слишком мал для того, чтобы понять, кем он станет, когда вырастет. Но Кисок предполагает какого-то из модных нынче японских ину. Кисоку срочно, просто до чесотки в горле, нужно с ним познакомиться.  
Но, разумеется, первые недели щенок не выходит никуда дальше внутреннего двора. Кисок окончательно плюёт на правила приличия и неловкость в собственной голове и подтаскивает кресло к самому удобному для наблюдения окну. Сонхва, судя по всему, был прав в тот день, когда Кисок чуть не расстался с жизнью в крабовом эпизоде. Осталось только выяснить, в чём именно.

  


* * *

  


Прохладным августовским вечером случается страшное. То самое, с чем Кисок надеялся больше никогда не столкнуться. У него заклинивает что-то в механизме ворот и собственный дом, до которого вот уже рукой подать, мгновенно становится таким далёким и недостижимым, как будто проваливается в другую вселенную.  
– Твою маму налево, – ругается Кисок, стоя посреди пустынной улицы.

Раньше такое происходило частенько и Кисок уже по именам знал парней из службы сервиса, которые приезжали его выручать. Они успели несколько раз смазать и заменить разные части мотора и направляющих, но проблема повторялась снова и снова и в итоге старший из ремонтников, растерянно почёсывая затылок, сказал, что, видимо ворота изначально поставили коряво, без учёта погоды и уклона ландшафта, и для того, чтобы окончательно избавиться от проблемы, придётся заменить их целиком. Кисок тогда покивал, повздыхал и забил до лучших времён. Обычно, если ворота клинило, он вызывал службу сервиса. Если клинило в неурочное время – ехал ночевать к Сонхве. Ну или пользовался ещё одним вариантом.

Жопа в том, что Сонхва приболел и, вероятно, вырубился ещё около десяти часов вечера, так как не ответил на пару сообщений примерно в это время. Кисок, конечно, говняный друг, но не до такой степени, чтобы тревожить температурный сон Сонхвы. В воображении Кисока через пустынную улицу проносит перекати поле.

Он смотрит на горящий в окнах свет, решительно сжимает кулаки и идёт звонить в дверь Шин Донгаба.  
Ну не убьёт же он его, в конце концов.

Хорошая новость – сосед не пытается пристрелить его прямо на пороге. И даже смотрит не как на тлю, последнюю из мира тлей. Вероятно, всем этим счастьем Кисок обязан пушистому ангелу, который сонно моргает на руках у Донгаба. Довольно проблематично стрелять в людей или смотреть на них как на обитателей унылого днища с щенком на руках.

– Привет, – здоровается Кисок, чувствуя, как расплывается в дебильнейшей из улыбок.

Удивительный факт – Донгаб с собакой разительно отличался от того Донгаба, с которым Кисок пытался наладить добрые соседские отношения уже несколько месяцев как.

– Любишь собак? – спрашивает он как само собой разумеющееся, в двенадцатом часу ночи в разговоре с человеком, которому до этого сказал пару десятков дежурных и не самых приятных фраз.

– Очень, – признаётся Кисок, не переставая по-дурацки улыбаться.

– Его зовут Тори, – делится Донгаб

– Очаровательно, – совершенно искренне признаётся Кисок. И, пока магия не рассеялась, спешит добавить. – Я ужасно извиняюсь за поздний визит, но здесь такое дело.

Дело собственно в том, что Кисок бесконечно откладывал замену ворот ещё и из-за хороших отношений с прошлыми соседями. В заборе между их участками было особенное место, где, благодаря удачно растущему дереву, Кисок мог попасть на собственную территорию почти без риска свернуть себе шею.

– У тебя заклинило ворота и ты хочешь чтобы я впустил тебя в сад перелезть через забор? – Донгаб повторяет, видимо, для того, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно понял.

– Что-то вроде того, – кивает Кисок.

Он уже трижды проклял себя за то, что вообще решился позвонить в соседскую дверь. Тот факт, что Донгаб не выставил его с порога, вовсе не означает, что он войдёт в его положение и согласится помочь. Приятным, как острый камешек в ботинке, бонусом была мысль о том, что этим поступком Кисок окончательно уничтожил собственную репутацию в его глазах. Люди их уровня кроме того, что не беспокоили соседей в такое время суток, абсолютно точно ни при каких обстоятельствах не перелезали через заборы.

– Почему бы и нет, – вдруг пожимает плечами Донгаб и делает шаг назад, – проходи.  
“Охурметь твою черешню”, – думает Кисок.

  


* * *

  


Он уже давно не проворачивал этот фокус и поэтому приземляется на своей стороне с грацией дохлой куриной тушки.

– Всё в порядке? – интересуется со своей стороны Донгаб.

Кисок искренне радуется тому, что забор сплошной и защищает от чужих глаз его, сидящего на газоне в не слишком элегантной позе.

– Да, всё отлично, – спешит он ответить. – Ещё раз приношу свои извинения за то, что побеспокоил в такое время. И спасибо, что выручил.

– Ничего страшного, – из-за забора слышится смешок. – Мы всё равно ещё не спали. 

Это определённо какой-то другой человек. Точно не тот Шин Донгаб, который закрывал двери перед носом Кисока и относился к нему, как к чему-то сомнительному, прилипшему к чистому ботинку.

– Спокойной ночи? – Кисок решает не испытывать судьбу и не дожидаться момента, когда магия всё-таки рассеется и мир привычно превратится в тыкву.

– Доброй ночи, – отвечает всё ещё удивительно доброжелательный голос Донгаба.  
“Чудеса”, – думает Кисок, отряхиваясь от травинок и мелкого мусора.

  


* * *

  


– А потом просто пожелал мне доброй ночи и ушёл, насвистывая. Насвистывая! – докладывает Кисок Сонхве на следующий день по телефону, потому что тот всё-таки болен и валяется дома. – Каковы шансы, что его похитили инопланетяне и заменили на более дружелюбного клона?

– Ну, давай подумаем, – вздыхает Сонхва, – в вашем районе в последнее время было замечено необычное свечение с неба? Трава на полях оказывалась примята кругами и другими геометрическими фигурами? Исчезали коровы?

– Что? Какие ещё коровы? – возмущается Кисок, – Что за чушь ты несёшь?

– А что за чушь ты спрашиваешь? – парирует Сонхва.

Кисок сердито фыркает и роняет лапшу обратно в миску.

– Но он правда вёл себя странно.

– Кошка, – говорит Сонхва в его наушнике, – кошка осталась?

– Да, – отвечает Кисок после некоторого времени на раздумья.

– Значит, это всё тот же твой сосед Шин Донгаб, можешь не переживать. Кошки первыми чувствуют, если что-то не так.

Они разговаривают ещё какое-то время, Кисок не привык обедать в тишине и одиночестве, но Сонхве нужно поспать и спустя несколько минут они всё-таки прощаются.

– Ещё кое-что, – говорит Сонхва напоследок. – Я бы на твоём месте не бросался на него яростно с предложением дружить, или чего ты там от него хочешь. А действовал бы постепенно, без перегибов. Ты слышишь меня, Чон Кисок? Постарайся не наделать глупостей!

Кисок уверяет его, что не идиот и не планировал форсировать события, и поспешно вешает трубку. Его немного беспокоит вскользь брошенный вопрос Сонхвы про “чего он, собственно хочет” от своего соседа.

И какова вероятность того, что он просто банально хочет этого самого соседа?

  


* * *

  


Понаблюдав за собой какое-то время, Кисок приходит к выводу, что очень и очень велика. То есть, скорее всего, всё именно так и есть и он физически желает Донгаба. Какая незадача.  
Следуя совету Сонхвы, он старается вести себя сдержанно и в соответствии со своим статусом. Насколько это вообще возможно после того, как Донгаб видел его, карабкающегося на забор. Но Кисок правда старается – не позволяет себе появляться на улице в трениках, обновляет стрижку, вызывает ребят, которые приводят его бассейн в состояние идеальной хрустальной чаши с артезианской водой, полирует ногти, старается следить за “мусорными” словечками в собственной речи и меньше материться. Ведёт себя так, что будь у него котелок, он элегантно приподнимал бы его при встрече с соседями. Повода и возможности продолжить общение с Донгабом пока найти не удаётся. Но как-то утром, когда Кисок выезжает на работу, он видит, как соседская дверь открывается и из неё выходят собственно Шин Донгаб и Тори в ярко-красной симпатичной шлейке. Кисок св зародыше душит порыв по выпрыгиванию из машины и сдержанно машет им рукой. Донгаб кивает в ответ так, будто тоже приподнимает потенциальный воображаемый котелок. Это поднимает Кисоку настроение и на какое-то время становится почти ритуалом – ровно без четверти девять Кисок выезжает из своих ворот и обменивается вежливыми кивками с Донгабом и Тори. Кисоку ужасно нравится.

  


* * *

  


Сонхва наконец выходит с больничного, когда однажды вечером Кисок сталкивается с Донгабом в супермаркете недалеко от дома и они мало того, что обмениваются любезными приподниманиями метафорических котелков, они ещё и перебрасываются парой дежурных соседских фраз. А потом (в этом моменте Кисок орёт внутри себя очень громко) немного прогуливаются в тёплых летних сумерках вместе, так как всё ещё живут через забор друг от друга. И беседуют вполне мирно о каких-то мелочах. У Донгаба оказывается довольно едкое чувство юмора и Кисок начинает подозревать, что весь его характер в принципе довольно колючий и недружелюбный. Но это тоже ему нравится.

Кисок начинает орать вслух, как только закрывает за собой дверь. Орёт, пока набирает Сонхву, поспешно разуваясь. Орёт в процессе дозвона и орёт, когда тот поднимает трубку. Сонхва сперва молчит, потом кричит на него в ответ, чтобы заткнулся, потом смеётся, а потом спрашивает что-то о том, не успел ли Кисок своего ненаглядного соседа засосать и тот наконец замолкает.

– Что? – переспрашивает Кисок, откашлявшись. – Я не засасываю. Откуда ты вообще взял это омерзительное словечко?

– Должен же я был как-то остановить твою истерику, – снова смеётся Сонхва.

Кисок в красках расписывает ему подробности встречи и прогулки, а Сонхва продолжает тихонько посмеиваться.

– Да хватит ржать, – взрывается Кисок в итоге. – Что я такого смешного сказал?

– Ничего, – признаётся Сонхва. – Но вся эта история очень забавная. И то, как ты теряешь весь свой лоск и шикарность, когда речь заходит о твоём соседе, – самая забавная часть.

С одной стороны, Кисоку приятно, что Сонхва считает его шикарным, с другой он продолжает хихикать на протяжении всего разговора.

– Знаешь что? – задумчиво говорит Сонхва напоследок, – Я бы на твоём месте подумал о том, чтобы перейти к какому-нибудь более решительному шагу, пока та сторона проявляет благосклонность. Ты либо ускоришь события и направишь в нужное тебе русло. Или сразу всё похоронишь, но, хотя бы, не успеешь настроить себе слишком много радужных замков.

  


* * *

  


Вероятно, под решительным шагом Сонхва имел ввиду что-нибудь другое, но пьяному Кисоку море по колено. И поэтому, выгрузившись из такси у своего дома в первом часу ночи и обнаружив, что ворота снова заклинило, он не звонит другу с просьбой приютить его на ночь, а решительно жмёт кнопку соседского видеодомофона. Буквально на долю секунды его кусает за загривок холодная неуверенность, но он поводит плечами, стряхивая её прочь. Он же шикарный Чон Кисок! И он, в любом случае, уже позвонил. А для того, чтобы развернуться и убежать, он слишком пьян. Шикарный Чон Кисок не бегает от опасности! Он храбро блеет ей прямо в лицо.

– Опять ворота не открываются.

Донгаб, открывший ему дверь, окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и Кисок запоздало пытается вспомнить, горел ли в доме свет перед тем, как он позвонил, и не разбудил ли он никого случайно.

– Прошу прощения, что так поздно беспокою, – продолжает Кисок, – но, эээээ, могу ли я снова воспользоваться тем деревом у забора?

Он договаривает и сам чувствует себя деревом у забора, потому что Донгаб продолжает молчать, но приподнимает одну бровь, буквально на пол-сантиметра, и это выглядит немного тревожно. Но Кисока бодрит алкоголь и он пытается обворожительно улыбнуться, так, как он точно знает, что умеет. Непонятно, как получается, но Донгаб хмыкает и отступает в сторону.

– Привет, проходи.

Кисок знает, что неотразим. Он улыбается увереннее и вальсирует мимо Донгаба в его двор.

– Благодарю покорно, уважаемый сэр, – ёрничает Кисок, направляясь привычным маршрутом в нужном направлении.

Но Донгаб перехватывает его за локоть и Кисоку сперва кажется, что он просто задел что-то рукой посреди абсолютно пустого пространства. Но он косится на свой локоть и видит там пальцы, которые определённо принадлежат Шин Донгабу. Посреди абсолютно пустого пространства Кисок спотыкается непонятно обо что.

Донгаб хмыкает громче и хватка на локте Кисока становится сильнее.

– Есть лёгкое ощущение, уважаемый сэр, что при попытке преодолеть забор в нынешнем состоянии вы рискуете переломать себе пару костей.

Кисок настолько поражён, что чуть вслух не спрашивает, какое уважаемому сэру дело до его костей. Где-то на следующем, более глубоком уровне подсознания он ликует от того, что какое-то, видимо, есть.

– Я открыт к любым предложениям, – продолжает он испытывать судьбу.

В принципе, даже если прямо сейчас Донгаб вдруг откусит ему голову, можно будет умирать спокойно – они уже постояли в романтичном полумраке, касаясь друг друга. Правда, Кисок бы не отказался от поцелуя.

– Предложение включает в себя ночёвку в гостевой комнате и попытку преодоления препятствия в более сознательном состоянии.

Удивительный факт – Донгаб улыбается. Факт за гранью удивительного и вообще реального – Донгаб предлагает Кисоку провести ночь под его крышей.  
Разумеется, тот согласен.

Донгаб провожает его в дом (Кисок бывал здесь раньше, при прошлых хозяевах, и тогда обстановка тоже выглядела хорошо, но сейчас цветные пятна, которые маячат перед его глазами, в очередной раз приводят его в восторг отголосками шикарного стиля), продолжая придерживать за локоть, сопровождает на второй этаж, выдаёт полотенце и запечатанный набор из одноразовых зубной щётки, бритвенного станка и ещё каких-то мелочей. Кисок думает, что тоже нужно будет обзавестись такими.

Он выходит из ванной чуть менее ватный, чем был, когда, лишившись рассудка, звонил в дверь Донгаба, и в принципе чувствует, что сейчас у него больше шансов безопасно преодолеть забор и поспать в собственной кровати. Но нет никакого желания это делать. Он стоит посреди комнаты, озираясь в поисках выключателя, когда дверь мягко открывается и входит Донгаб со стаканом воды в руке.

– Охренеть можно, какой ты идеальный, – выдыхает Кисок, решительно шагает ему навстречу, кладёт ладонь на шею, касаясь пальцами затылка и прижимается губами к губам.

Он не торопится и не настаивает. Но Донгаб не отталкивает. Кисок целует его мягко и словно в замедленной съёмке, захлёбывается от ощущений и собственного бесстрашия.

– Неплохо, – тихо комментирует Донгаб, отстранившись, и закрывает дверь за собой.

  


* * *

  


Утром Кисок закидывает в себя аспирин, вспоминает, что оказался в гостях из-за дурацких ворот, и звонит в службу сервиса. Ему отвратительно неловко за то, что вломился к Донгабу посреди ночи и, спускаясь на первый этаж, он уже открывает рот для того, чтобы принести искренние извинения, но может поговорить разве что с кошкой, чьего имени он до сих пор не знает.  
Записка на кухонном столе сообщает, что Донгаб с Тори уехали в клинику на прививку, что Кисок может распоряжаться холодильником для своего завтрака и что когда будет уходить, дом можно не закрывать.

Кисок с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам и варит себе кофе в понтовой машине. Кошка на пробу грохочет миской и Кисок почти обливается кофе, подпрыгивая от неожиданного звука. Он обшаривает кухню в поисках кошачьего корма и, глупо сюсюкая, насыпает в миску немного. С элегантной грацией, которая заткнёт за пояс Донгаба и Сонхву вместе взятых, кошка принимается за еду. Наблюдая за ней, Кисок проникается идиллией момента и начинает думать о том, что вчерашний порыв постучаться в соседскую дверь не был такой уж самоубийственный или дебильный.

“Неплохой,” – соглашается в его воображении голос Донгаба.

И Кисок всё-таки обливается кофе.

Сцена вчерашнего поцелуя вспыхивает в его голове тактильными стоп кадрами. Кисок мучительно стонет секунд пять или шесть, а потом начинает метаться по особняку. Он бежит наверх, в комнату, где ночевал, приводит там всё в порядок и забирает свои вещи, потом спускается на кухню, моет чашку дрожащими руками, уничтожает следы своего присутствия, на бегу коротко гладит между ушей кошку, наблюдающую за ним с лёгким прищуром, выскакивает во двор и, на максимальной скорости преодолевая препятствия, оказывается по свою сторону забора. Там приступы истерики и тахикардии немного отступают и Кисок падает в траву – отдышаться.

  


* * *

  


Всю первую половину дня Кисок страдает от похмелья и самобичевания. Он старается не думать о Донгабе, так как при этом начинает сосать под ложечкой, а от этого ощущения снова подташнивает. Ну и бонусом Кисок абсолютно уверен в том, что вчерашним поступком просрал все свои шансы на хоть какое-то дальнейшее развитие отношений. Записка о том, что можно не закрывать дверь при уходе явно на это намекает. То есть Донгаб очень вежливо показал Кисоку, что надеется не обнаружить его в своих владениях по возвращению от ветеринара. Кисок разбирается с воротами, доделывает пару дел по работе, которые откладывал до выходных, вызывает клининг и уезжает пообедать в один из любимых ресторанчиков. Ему срочно необходимо что-то похмельно-вкусно-душевное и навести порядок, если не в голове, так хотя бы в доме.

Помогает не очень, так как вернувшись домой под вечер Кисок всё ещё находится в сложных отношениях с собственными мыслями и эмоциями. После обеда он приехал на набережную и бесцельно пробродил там несколько часов, предаваясь меланхолии. Погода была до отвратительного хорошей и дурацкие счастливые люди только усугубляли ситуацию. В итоге Кисок забился в кабинку колеса обозрения в парке и катался там в одиночестве до тех пор, пока его не попросили освободить аттракцион.

Вернувшись домой, Кисок ставит в угол бумажный пакет с двумя плюшевыми медведями (один для племянницы, другой для Сонхвы) и долго отмывает руки от сладкой ваты, которой пытался поднять себе настроение. От безысходности открывает рабочую почту и отвечает на несколько срочных писем. К тому моменту, когда он закрывает ноутбук, настроение наконец приближается к норме и он почти готов позвонить Сонхве, рассказать о том, как эпично он всё похерил, и попросить совета. Плеснув в стакан виски на пару пальцев, Кисок на автомате подходит к окну, из которого обычно следит за соседом.

Донгаб дома, что-то делает в своём телефоне. Кисок чувствует, как сердце у него в груди начинает биться чуть более гулко. Он смотрит как будто под гипнозом, наблюдает, как Донгаб занимается своими делами, чешет пришедшую к нему кошку, потом уходит куда-то вглубь дома, возвращается, перебирается на кухню, наливает себе вина в бокал, подходит к стеклянной стене и салютует Кисоку этим бокалом.

Что.

Кисок ставит в сторону свой стакан, из которого так и не сделал ни одного глотка, и трёт пальцами виски. Но сомнений нет – Донгаб смотрит прямо на него и поднимает бокал в приветственном жесте.

Это какая-то херня, но Кисок больше не думает.  
Он бросается вниз по лестнице, выбегает в свой двор, второй раз за сутки преодолевает забор в почти олимпийском прыжке, врывается через боковую дверь в дом и только тут немного снижает скорость. Донгаб продолжает смотреть ему прямо в глаза со спокойным вызовом. Кисок надеется, что у того в кармане домашних штанов не спрятан револьвер. Хотя, впрочем, даже если спрятан, он готов рискнуть.

Не останавливаясь, Кисок подходит вплотную, берёт лицо Донгаба в ладони и целует. И это не вчерашний медленный мягкий поцелуй – в этом горит пожар из отчаяния, меланхолии и желания. Не размениваясь на нежности, Кисок целует так, что не ответить ему невозможно, и Донгаб не подводит, включаясь в процесс с тем же жаром. Кисок знает, что хорош, обычно он мог всерьёз завести партнёра одними только поцелуями. Но в этот раз у него первого сдают нервы и сбивается дыхание. Он отстраняется с лёгкой дымкой в голове и почти неверяще смотрит на Донгаба, который, наконец-то, выглядит не таким идеально самоуверенным.

– Ты сбрил бородку? – спрашивает Кисок первое, что приходит в голову.

– Ещё пару дней назад, – хмыкает Донгаб, – иногда полезно её обновить.

Кисок проклинает свою внимательность. А ещё сталкер называется.

– Сладкая вата? – задаёт встречный внезапный вопрос Донгаб.

И это, вероятно, про запах от рук Кисока.

– Долгая история, – качает тот головой, – это ты ещё плюшевых медведей не видел.

Донгаб пытается спросить что-то ещё, но Кисок этого и ждёт, целуя его снова, в этот раз полностью захватывая инициативу. Он перекладывает одну ладонь Донгабу на затылок и ласкает его рот губами и языком. Потихоньку сходя с ума от того, что делает. Он всё ещё не уверен насчёт револьвера, но точно знает, что в любом случае схватить пулю ему не грозит. Потому что Донгаб совсем чуть-чуть, но проседает под его руками и даёт оттеснить себя на шаг или два.

– Где бы ты хотел, чтобы я продолжил к тебе приставать? – спрашивает Кисок самым низким своим голосом.

Потому что он точно намеревается продолжить.

– Предпочитаю спальню, – отвечает Донгаб.

  


* * *

  


Это не неловкий подростковый трах со стуканьем зубами, нервно срываемой одеждой и лихорадочным поиском гандонов. Хотя так бы Кисок тоже хотел попробовать. Это полноценный взрослый секс, от которого кровь вскипает потихоньку, но потом пульсирует в висках. Так как этот раз первый, то Кисоку постоянно хочется спрашивать “можно это?”, "можно то?", “вот так хорошо?”, но он прикусывает язык и задаёт вопросы только пару раз. Донгаб и без этого подсказывает ему или останавливает, если нужно. У него оказывается довольно чувствительная шея и нижняя часть спины, но почти не реагирующие соски. Кисок хмыкает немного разочарованно – обычно мужская грудь нравится ему не меньше женской. Но у Донгаба есть много других не менее привлекательных частей. Трогая его руками и губами, подбирая, как лучше коснуться, погладить, надавить, коснуться языком, Кисок чувствует себя куда более пьяным, чем был накануне. Он немного жалеет, что Донгаб побрился – потрогать его бородку было одним из фетишей Кисока. Интересно, она такая же мягкая, как волосы на висках и затылке, или более жёсткая, как те, что в паху?

Но гладкий подбородок тоже классный и Донгаб забавно реагирует, если его трогать. Как будто ощущения непривычные. Кисоку нравится это наблюдение, он надеется сделать сегодня ещё что-нибудь непривычное. Ему срочно нужно почувствовать себя чуть более главным, ведущим, чтобы не облажаться.  
А для этого нужно найти что-то.

Кисоку везёт, когда он разворачивает Донгаба спиной к себе и лижет между лопатками. Мурашки, которыми того пробирает, почти невооружённым взглядом видно. Не веря в успех, Кисок облизывает ещё, более коротко, а по прошлому месту ведёт кончиками ногтей. И Донгаб впервые охает в голос.

– Попался, – шепчет Кисок ему на ухо.

Донгаб фыркает в ответ, но даёт уложить себя на живот и подрагивает и выгибается от каждой ласки, которую не видит. Ощущения офигенные. Упиваясь ими, Кисок наконец гладит его двумя пальцами между ягодиц. Донгаб стонет в голос и сгибает ногу в колене, скользя им по простыням. Последние сомнения и остатки неуверенности Кисока схлопываются в его голове со звуком взрывающихся бутылок шампанского. Теперь он наверняка знает, как и что дальше.

Где-то одновременно с моментом, когда Кисок тянется за презервативом и ещё смазкой, его осеняет совсем уж дико, но вместе со всем добром он прихватывает маску для сна, которую заметил чуть раньше. Звук, который издаёт Донгаб, когда её на него надевают, бесподобен. Лучше только то, каким податливым и чувствительным он становится после. Кисок бы растянул удовольствие и помучал его подольше, но боится, что сам свихнётся. Член уже чуть ли не дрожит от напряжения.

– Не верю, что делаю это, – говорит Кисок после того как медленно и осторожно вставляет Донгабу.

Тот только то ли стонет, то ли всхлипывает, то ли посылает его на хуй.

“Попался снова!” – ликует Кисок про себя, но старается не зарываться.

Он трахает Донгаба, стараясь не спешить и не срываться, поддерживает его за бёрда или плечо, иногда говорит что-нибудь дурацкое, лишь бы говорить, и полностью растворяется в почти невесомом, но таком явном ощущении контроля. Того, кажется, тоже слишком кроет, потому что где-то на финишной прямой, он сдёргивает маску и скалится так, что становится видно зубы. Кисок и не думал, что у него может быть такое лицо.

  


* * *

  


– Трахаешься ты лучше, чем сталкеришь, – говорит Донгаб после.

У Кисока нет комментариев, кроме неловкого смешка.

– Впрочем, – продолжает Донгаб и в его голосе слышна улыбка, – первое куда важнее второго.

– Научишь меня курить сигары? – спрашивает Кисок.

Он обязательно подумает о том, что произошло, о том, как оно произошло, о том, как давно Донгаб знает, и о том, какого чёрта будет дальше, но подумает чуть попозже.

– И как зовут твою кошку?


End file.
